Closet Dreams
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Introspective][OnGoing][Slight AU] Various thoughts encircle the people who surround Sendoh Kazuki. These are but some of their thoughts.
1. 01 : Reiko

Closet Dreams

Written by Shaun Garin

Comic Party is owned and copyright Leaf Games and Sekihiko Inui. All characters used for entertainment purposes only. Timeline is set in a sort of pseudo-future after the manga and during the run of Comic Party Revolution.

01 : Reiko

* * *

He never ceases to surprise me, that Kazuki Sendoh.

Just when you think he can't keep you guessing, he goes along with Maya and Yuka's crazy ideas. I should have guessed that they would do something like this, although didn't believe for a second that Mizuki-chan would quit Cosplay. She loves Peach, so much that she's willing to become the character, both figuratively and literally.

I knew it would never happen, that if one of us won the other would give up Cosplay. But no, Sendoh-kun actually did something that even I hadn't thought possible. Even though I've seen him in a dress, or at least as close to one as possible since we first met at the Cosplay Café, this was downright impressive how he put everything on the line to keep our friendship from dissolving.

His heart, his dignity, and his soul. It's what makes him such a wonderful man and I can't help but admire how much he is willing, how far he's willing to go in order to achieve his dream.

I know I have my dreams, and I knew that somehow we'll see it together.

Maybe, I'll get the chance to tell him that I really like him one day. But until then, Mizuki needs my help. She still has so much to learn now more than ever.

Mmm, I wonder if Taishi has any shots of Sendoh-kun in that fuku. He did a very good Konomi.

And it never hurts to have blackmail over Sendoh-kun when you want him to do something.

Cheers.


	2. 02 : Ikumi

Closet Dreams

Written by Shaun Garin

Comic Party is owned and copyright Leaf Games and Sekihiko Inui. All characters used for entertainment purposes only. Timeline is set in a sort of pseudo-future after the manga and during the run of Comic Party Revolution.

02 : Ikumi

* * *

I was his first fan. Although perhaps I was a fan before he set his books down. 

There's something about Kazuki-sempai that draws me to his books. True they're popular, and that people wouldn't usually see in a storyline. There's a little bit of everyone in it, and I think that's the best thing about his doujin manga.

You can see the popularity from Eimi-oneesan's work. The love that goes into it from Yuu-oneesan. Aya-oneesan and her artistic medium. Even the ones who don't draw manga specifically at times contribute, either it be supporting him, creating a medium on which to draw his ideas from, or just being there. I envy Mizuki-oneesan because she can be with him at any time.

His doujin have so much life to it, something I have little of. Being in the hospital is draining, both emotionally and physically. I constantly find myself at an impasse unless I can head to the Comipa, and even then there is a time limit where my physical health catches up to me. I was surprised when Yuu-oneesan called me out, although I think that it was also in part to get one over Eimi-oneesan. After all, when playing up against such a physical monster like Oniisan is, you want to have every edge against them.

Maybe today I'll go to Comipa. It's a three-day function and this time, I might be able to get in before tiring. It'll be nice to see Kazuki-sempai instead of Oniisan relaying his greetings.


	3. 03 : Taishi

Closet Dreams

Written by Shaun Garin

Comic Party is owned and copyright Leaf Games and Sekihiko Inui. All characters used for entertainment purposes only. Timeline is set in a sort of pseudo-future after the manga and during the run of Comic Party Revolution.

03 : Taishi

* * *

I never thought he'd grow this much. But he surprised me that morning when he walked into his apartment, threw up his hands and exclaimed loudly "We'll do it! WORLD DOMINATION!" I just had to throw up my arms and cheer him on from my prone position on the floor. Drinking yourself silly will do that. I quickly asked for clarification from the surprising jolt of activity. 

I guess it also surprised me on how much Mizuki, my sister has grown. Of course I don't mean it literally, we're not related. But at times, we're practically family, as much as I like to creep Mizuki out by appearing out of nowhere. You wouldn't BELIEVE how long it took me to modify Kazuki's bed in order to allow my grand entrance a couple of months ago and it still paid to see him jump out of his skin when I rose up like a titan to embrace the world.

Ahem.

Despite how everything turned out, I think he's found his future. He'll continue to find that dream of his, while creating the things that everyone loves. He's a creator, moulding the world with his bare hands like how the Christians say that a God created this universe. Since the beginning of the adventure, I harkened his expansion and growth in order to become something similar to the Big Bang, where all life started with one event.

Kazuki. My brother. He is worthy of my praise and sometimes, when I think about it, I never thanked him for being the guy he is. Sendoh Kazuki. What a guy.

Of course, I really should get around to getting him back. NO ONE Moemoe's me as guy in drag and gets away with it. No one.

Where'd I put that camera anyhow?


	4. 04 : Ikumi no Oniichan

Closet Dreams

Written by Shaun Garin

Comic Party is owned and copyright Leaf Games and Sekihiko Inui. All characters used for entertainment purposes only. Timeline is set in a sort of pseudo-future after the manga and during the run of Comic Party Revolution.

04 : Ikumi no Oniichan

* * *

You know, I've never told anyone my name. Everyone calls me Ikumi no Oniichan, or Ikumi's Brother. I don't mind, I'm more of a behind the scenes guy myself.

When you look at me, I'm surprised no one has run away screaming. Taishi tried to and despite my impassive expression and downright scary appearance, I'm a big softie at heart. Just ask Mizuki. She knows me better than anyone else.

I first met them at Comipa, when Kazuki first started. A wet behind the ears doujin author who managed to attract my attention immediately. There's an energy that flows from him, the energy that has captivated audiences and the people around him. I've played my role too, and sometimes I relay messages to him from Ikumi-chan whenever she is too ill to head to Comipa.

Sendoh Kazuki -- the first man I admire. And here I will stand, in the background and watch him from behind the scenes. For he needs help when he least expects it and there will always be people to watch his back no matter what.


	5. 05 : Yuu

Closet Dreams

Written by Shaun Garin

Comic Party is owned and copyright Leaf Games and Sekihiko Inui. All characters used for entertainment purposes only. Timeline is set in a sort of pseudo-future after the manga and during the run of Comic Party Revolution.

05 : Yuu

* * *

"I like you. You wanna be in my circle?"

I can recall the words every time I look at him. I know I shouldn't, he's in love with Mizuki despite the way he acts around her, all friend like and what not. I wonder if he every had feelings for me though. I know he cares but god is he so easy to tease.

I can see why a magazine tried to pick him up. He's a true genius in the sense of things, able to create things out of love and affection for the characters. While he's wacky and utterly silly at times, I can see why people love to be around him. He trusts us enough that we can walk into his apartment all the time, and at times, gleefully modify his apartment so that we can make our surprise appearances.

What, you thought I just merely snuck into his house and erupted out from behind Eimi? Phf… amateurs.

Lets face it; he'd never realize Mizuki's affection for him unless he was hit with a steel nailbat, and I was certain Mizuki would need to trade in her Peach Transformation Wand in order to do that. But then again, it's like arguing with a cosplaying brick wall; utterly impossible. And geez, I'm a doujin manga-ka, not a cosplayer. Them cosplayers are scary, able to copy special attacks like that. When I saw Mizuki pull off her first successful Peach Transformation, lights and nudity and all, I knew I was beat. For a girl to come so far and hate otaku so much proves that she was willing to change her entire nature just to be with Kazuki.

It's why I love him.


	6. 06 : Eimi

Closet Dreams

Written by Shaun Garin

Comic Party is owned and copyright Leaf Games and Sekihiko Inui. All characters used for entertainment purposes only. Timeline is set in a sort of pseudo-future after the manga and during the run of Comic Party Revolution.

* * *

06: Eimi

* * *

There are days when my right hand aches. 

Every time I pick up a pencil or an inking pen, I always take a moment to glance at my hand for a while. Kazuki prevented me from ruining this hand after a hard-learned lesson and I never really thanked him properly afterwards. My circle, Cat or Fish really had to work at picking up it's reputation once more after my outburst nearly a year or two ago. Kazuki finished his manga and returned to doujin manga. It was like nothing had changed, except that Mizuki was more a part of his life than ever before.

Not surprising, since she and Kazuki are in a highly intimate relationship.

Okay, I won't dance around it. I… damn, it's hard to say it.

You can see it in the way their expressions light up, the way that all of our expressions light up when talking about our passions, either it be manga, cosplay or just simple love. Kazuki and Mizuki love each other, they took the next step and they came out stronger than ever.

And now… I need to properly welcome him back; to remind him that nothing has changed and he's still the guy I admire.

"So this is your new doujin," I say, picking up his comic and paging through it. As expected of Kazuki, it was purely amazing work.

Grinning, I said, "Hey Kazuki; you wanna do a collaboration?"

Kazuki's expression said it all. He would love to do one with me. After everything that we've been through together, it's finally come down to this. Our hands meet in the middle and there's a resounding cheer from the peanut gallery.

No, they're not a peanut gallery anymore. They're my friends. My family.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
